


Royals

by delphically



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphically/pseuds/delphically
Summary: When Keith becomes crown prince Lance's trusted knight, he starts to pull away and take his duties more seriously. Lance's life is on the line more than ever, and he cannot allow his emotions to get the best of him.Until Lance decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> For Linipik on Twitter.

"You don't talk to me like you used to."

The silence finally broken as the crown prince slyly glances over towards his guard. Keith stands more at attention, trying not to show that he's noticed the prince's expression, trying not to notice how his brows crease like he's trying to solve a puzzle, like he's worried any wrong move will cause him to flee. He swallows, cautious as he stares straight ahead.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, your Highness."

"That." Lance slams the quill down on the cherry desk, rising to his feet. "That right there. 'Your Highness' you never used to call me that. Never used to be so polite."

He winces to himself, trying not to face him -- but Lance storms into his view, accusing finger in his face.

"Your Highness." He tries, only to see the fiery look in his eyes. "Lance."

"Better." Lance crosses his arms, studying Keith carefully. "Tell me. What changed?"

"I becam--"

"Don't. Don't say that. Tell me the truth."

"I can't." Keith finally turns, heart racing as he knows that Lance is moving to follow his gaze, immediately facing him once more. "Please this is difficult enough as it is."

"Then _explain_ it. What did I do?" Lance pleads, which wrenches Keith's heart tight, throat constricting as he stalls to answer.

He starts, and stops, and starts again, mouth flapping in an attempt to find the right words to say. What words would he even say that could assuage Lance's fears? He lives in the shadow of his elder brother, a constant need to prove he's worth the title he's been given since Luis' death. He's watched Lance's carefree smile slowly fade into something more guarded, every emotion kept to his chest as he takes careful steps forward. 

Until now, they're alone in the study, candle light dying as the hours draw on and he's open as a book. Wide blue eyes pleading for an answer, expression open, ready for any answer he was willing to give.

He inhales, not prepared to talk.

He's a man of action, and it's so quick Lance barely has time to react as Keith leans forward, lips meeting his so chastely it's almost a ghost of a kiss. Hesitant, Keith moves back, cheeks flushed as he waits for Lance's response (eyes wide, shocked, staring endlessly into his soul).

Lance hands shake as he reaches to cup his cheeks, returning the kiss with more passion than Keith has experienced in his life-- body pressing up against the hard plate mail, eyes closing as he pulls Keith closer. Keith is terrified, kissing the Crown Prince as he gently returns the passion, gloved hands coming to rest on his hips. Every nerve was on fire, wanting to get closer, wanting more as he slides his tongue across the prince's bottom lip.

The clatter of silver as they bumped back into the desk pulled them both out of their haze.

"You could have said something." Lance said low as Keith pulled away, lifting the candle up off the stone floors. 

"I could never find the right words."

"Man of action." Lance chuckles, running his across the desk. "My loyal knight - should have known you'd worship me."

" _Lance_." He groans, rubbing his face, exasperated. How could he so easily ruin a moment.

"Relax." He stands straighter, hands behind his back. "Knight Keith, I will request your presence in my chambers this evening, to stand guard."

He smiles. "Yes, your Highness."


End file.
